The Bet
by Robinfan101
Summary: Clara and The Doctor have a bet that The Doctor can't go without technology. Has Whofflé.


**I do not own Doctor Who or The characters. I came with this when i was trying to sleep so lets how this turns out.**

* * *

**** Clara had just failed at making another soufflé when she heard the engines of the TARDIS. They sounded off though, they had a lazy, almost broken sound. She tossed her soufflé into the garbage and ran outside. The TARDIS sizzled and a tremendous amount of smoke came out when The Doctor opened the door coughing.

"What happened?" Clara exclaimed. She ran up to him and helped him out. He was coughing wildly and was waving the smoke and steam away with his hand.

"I tried to fix something that did not need fixing..." he wheezed. He looked back at the TARDIS then at Clara. "I guess todays travel is canceled." He said miserably. As Clara tried to get him into the house the TARDIS, however, attracted unwanted attention. Neighbors were staring and Angie and Arty had come out to see what was going on.

"What happened to your boyfriend Clara?" Angie asked as Clara and The Doctor walked through the door. "He's not my boyfriend Angie" Clara said for the billionth time. Clara let The Doctor sit down and they stayed quiet for quite a while until he finally spoke.

"Saved the Sonic!" he said with a smile as he pulled it out of his pocket and held it up. but the sonic was not in a good condition. It made weird noises and lit up dimly and then sparks flew from it as it died. " Or maybe not..." he said as his smile disappeared. He threw it away from him. "Great... no more sonic."

"What happened to the TARDIS?" she asked again. The Doctor looked around sheepishly trying to avoid eye contact. "Well... I got bored and thought i might try to fix something and..." he straightened his bow tie "long story short something blew up and the TARDIS has to repair itself." he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Clara wanted to ask what exactly he blew up but decided not to. "How long will it take?" she asked instead. The Doctor straightened his bow tie again. " A day... two days... i did some really bad damage to the counsel... maybe 3?" he said quietly. "3 days!?" Clara shouted. Angie and Arty snickered. "I guess you'll have to stay here! With Clara, in her room!" They burst out laughing. " Go to your rooms now!" Clara demanded. She blushed slightly but hoped it didn't show. " Sure... he's not your boy friend" Angie said rolling her eyes.

"Well..." She turned back to The Doctor. "I guess their right, you will have to stay here. But not in my room!" she quickly said. The Doctor smiled. "Thank you! I promise you won't even notice I'm here!"

He tried to fix his sonic screwdriver. It was pointless but he tried. That's all he did. He worked with his technology. Clara had suggested going somewhere but he declined. "You're no better than the kids today!" she told him. "What do you mean?"he asked looking up from the sonic for once. "You are consumed by your little electronic toy. In fact, I don't think I've ever even seen you without anything technological. I bet you couldn't go a day without using technology." she remarked.

"I could to go a day without it! You just watch me! I could go a whole day!" he declared. "Alright so we have a bet. If you use any technology before your 24 hours it up, I win. If you don't, I lose. Loser has to do what ever the winner says." Clara explained. "Deal?" she held out her hand. "Deal!" he took her hand firmly and and shook it. She took his busted sonic screwdriver that had been sitting on the table. "I'll keep this in my room so to can't cheat."

This bet was much harder than he expected. There was absolutely nothing to do. He watched the clock as time passed slowly. _How do people stand normal time!? It's so slow... _He thought to himself. Clara was making him sleep on the couch so he tried to lay down and sleep but it took hours. Eventually, morning had come.

The bet had been made around 9:00 P.M. and he woke up around 8:00 A.M. 13 more hours to go. He wanted to turn on the T.V. and watch the news. But remembered... _technology. _"Rise and shine Timelord!" Clara said as she entered the room. She saw the T.V. And remote. He thought that she must've been reading his mind. "Hope you weren't cheating last night after I went to bed." she remarked. "Me? Cheat? On a bet! You must be mad to think that." he told her. "I'm The Doctor! I got to stay honest!" He declared as if he had done something heroic. "But, I thought your first rule is 'The Doctor lies?'" She questioned.

He didn't have an answer. "What do we have planned today?" He said, standing up and changing the subject quickly. " I don't know. Didn't really have any plans." she said. " We could walk around town bu-" she didn't get to finish her sentence. The Doctor had already grabbed her hand and was running out of the had to quickly tell Angie and Artie That she would be out before he could pull her out the door.

They walked to the nearest town look looked in some of the shops. They we gone probably and hour or two. That disappointed The Doctor. Clara then had to go grocery shopping. The thought of this bored him so he passed when she offered to take him with her.

When she left he watches her walk away from the window. When she was completely o of sight he sneaked up into her room. He turned on a light and looked around. _If I were Clara, where would I put a sonic screwdriver. _He wondered. He was looking so intently he didn't even notice the door open when Clara came back in. "Forgot my money!" she yelled as she walked up to her room when she then saw The Doctor rummaging through her drawers.

The Doctor froze. He was in her room, looking through her drawers and couldn't imagine what Clara might be thinking. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" He shouted in a panic. Clara looked surprised but then had a smirk and crossed her arms. " Are you sure? 'Cause it looks like I just won a bet" she walked up to the dresser and went to the very last drawer and opened it. Buried under all her cloths was the broken sonic screwdriver. "Looking for this?"

"I didn't use it!" He was looking for an excuse and to try and defend himself. "Oh just admit you lost! Now you have to do whatever I tell you!" Clara smiled as she said this. The Doctor hung his hsad in shame. "How long do have e to listen to you?" He asked. Clara thought for a while. Until the TARDIS repairs itself." It seemed like a reasonable amount of time. The Doctor sighed. "Fine" he rolled his eyes.

The rest of the day, Clara made the doctor where an apron hake her tea, an ommlette, and a soufflé. She made him do every single little task for her and made sure she wore him out. To her disappointment, the TARDIS was fixed later that day. When he heard the familiar sound he quickly toke off the apron and yelled out "FREE AT LAST"

She walked out to the TARDIS with him and went inside to see if it had changed. It looked the same and she was a little bummed out about that. But before her time of telling him what to do ended completely, she had to do something. The Doctor was at the center counsel walking and dancing around it. "Doctor..." She said walking up to him. "Allow me to ask for one more thing." She stood right in front of him. He looked at her suspiciously. "What do you want me to do?" He asked. "Let me do this"

She finished her sentence and before he could say anything else she got up on the tip of her toes and kissed him. She had her hand on his square jaw, and he resisted a little at first then kissed her back passionately and wrapped his arms around her waist. When she pulled away from him he reluctantly let go of her. They looked at each other for a long while but then Clara broke the silence by speaking. "I told you this was a snog box." She said smirking. "It is not!" The Doctor said crossly. She smiled. "I'll be expecting you next Wedsnday. Just, don't blow anything up!"

* * *

**A/N: Well that happened... Hope you enjoyed. WHOFLÉ is my altimeter favorite ship and please review if you like!**


End file.
